


Netflix and Chill

by phatjake



Series: Somewhere In The Between (Power Rangers 2017) [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: Jason and Kimberly "run away."





	Netflix and Chill

**NOW LEAVING ANGEL GROVE**

Kim drove; Jason was half asleep as the soft music played from her radio. His head turned; the sun was cresting the horizon. He smiled as he looked at her; she looked to see him and it was hard to not pull over and cover him in kisses. But they had a whole day of smooching ahead of them. The two needed to get away because after a few weeks of close calls they pooled some extra money for a hotel.

Kim reached over and her fingers ran through his hair, he smiled again but his eyes were half open. “We need some coffee.” Kim said and he nodded with enthusiasm. He adjusted in his seat and leaned over to kiss her neck; she giggled and pushed him away.

“You evil shit,” she said, she sighed happily.

He knew what he was doing and his smirk showed it, she kept pushing him as she laughed. Their hands slapped together in a playful fight. He was chuckling as they exchanged slaps and he went in for the kill and tickled her side. She gave him a quick death glare that melted away.

“You’re supposed to be in dream land until we get there,” she said.

“Maybe I was playing possum, waiting for this moment to attack,” he said and kissed her neck again.

Dust was kicked up by her tires as she pulled over. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. His fingers ran through her hair as she tugged on his blonde locks. They took quick breaths between kisses. She slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes.

“Now let me drive, only like a mile left,” she said and added a playful slap to his cheek.

“Only if coffee,” he said and she nodded.

He returned to his seat, she returned to the road. Today was already a great day and they hadn’t even eaten breakfast. She only drove for a few minutes before she took an off ramp that lead into a town called Stone Canyon. She looked around and a few streets away there was the Stone Canyon Diner. She pulled in, parked and they both got out. A motorcycle revved past them and Jason turned.

“Do you think I should get a motorcycle some day?” he asked.

“God no, you have bad enough luck with four wheels.” Kim said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He rubbed her shoulder feeling her face bury in his chest. He would drive after this so she could get a nap. They were both tired but when they had met up in the morning she was more awake than him. But the drive had drained her. The bell rang as they entered, a hostess handed them menus and brought them to a booth.

“Coffee?” she asked and they nodded. “Your waitress June will be over with the coffee.”

“Thanks,” they said in unison.

They both looked through their menus, Jason rubbed sleepies from his eyes. June came over with the coffee, poured and knew they needed time. Once Jason knew what he wanted he closed the menu and turned it sideways. Kim was in an eternal civil war does she pick waffles or French toast? She scrunched her face and Jason watched with heart eyes. He almost didn’t notice June with her notepad.

“Lumberjack breakfast, bacon, rye and can I get some hot sauce for the home fries? Thanks,” Jason said and Kim wished she knew what to pick.

“French toast, turkey sausages and sour dough,” she blurted, Jason stifled a laugh.

June jotted everything down as the couple sipped their coffee. Jason had only added three sugars; Kim had two sugars two creams. The wait for the food didn’t feel long when you had a friend to talk with and he was glad they had been friends first before becoming more. Their hands met on the table, she took hold of his hand while her thumb slowly rubbed the back of his hand.

Their food was brought to the table it smelled good. Their hands pulled apart so they could eat and drink coffee. Their talking slowed down as they ate. The food didn’t last long as the teenage super heroes road but this time the former football star was driving. Luckily all of Angel Grove’s finest wasn’t after him.

Kim pulled out her phone for directions, he made sure to listen to her phone and not to any shortcuts. He turned the music up so he could stay alert. He glanced over to her, she had a devilish grin. She kissed his neck after leaning over and he had to stay strong and focus.

“I know what you’re doing,” he said and bit his lip. “But I’m real strong.”

He said, his knuckles were white as he held the steering wheel. She took this as a challenge; her hand touched his thigh as her lips pressed against his neck. He felt sweat beading on his forehead. He stayed calm as she kissed down his neck; his left leg started bouncing. He focused on the road and drove.

“You evil shit,” he whispered.

Kim pulled away and laughed; she looked at him and he glanced over. She had won and he wasn’t mad about it. He sighed and calmed down. He chuckled as he glanced over to her she was still smirking and it soon became a satisfied smile. A smile of a champion, the smile he saw when she walked into detention with her short hair.

He pulled into the hotel’s parking lot; they got out and got their suitcases from her trunk. Their hands entwined as they walked into the hotel’s reception area. He handed over a credit card and got their keys. They went to the elevator and as it closed the two young lovers embraced. Their hands moved frantically as they kissed. They heard a ding and broke apart, trying to look like they almost got caught with the cookie jar.

The elevator stopped, opened and they walked to their room. He slid the card key and opened the door. He dropped his bag by the bed and turned the a/c on. He took his jean jacket off and tossed it on a chair. He jumped onto the bed and bounced. Kim climbed on the bed and Jason. She held his wrists down as she kissed him. He felt her slowly gyrating as they kissed.

She sighed happily as she rolled off and cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her and he felt her hand on his chest. She traced a finger over his chest as he took the remote to put on a movie. They could finally be left alone to do anything. Right now with full bellies they just wanted to relax. He felt her warm breath on his neck before she kissed it gently.

He rolled her over and kissed her neck. She moaned softly as his hands explored her body. He rolled off and they returned to cuddling. The teasing was driving them both wild. He noticed a menu on the bed stand. He reached over and glanced at it. The menu was for room service and he knew exactly what to do.

“We’re getting ice cream,” he said.

“You bring a whole new meaning to Netflix and Chill,” she said and laughed.


End file.
